Something Old
by Em1son
Summary: Alison's return stirs up more than questions for Emily. Emison. AlixEm pairing. Better summary inside.
1. Old Flame

My take on what happens after S 5x05...

XXXX

Alison's return to Rosewood garners much attention. Most of it is negative since the cops know she's lying about the kidnapping. The adults in town, the ones that never actually met her of course, pity her while the student body of Rosewood High, with the probable exception of her friends, wants to run her out of town. The runaway can hardly blame them because she knows how terrible she was.

She remembers the nicknames, the way she sneered at everyone she deemed unfit and while she bullied, lied, blackmailed, and manipulated probably the entire population of Rosewood, she never delivered more than a slap to over a handful of her schoolmates.

It's why she's incredibly terrified of A.

Alison is smart enough to know her limits. She's said before that she kills when she's hungry or when she's bored but she performs the act through words, mostly. With a carefully placed lie or a thinly veiled threat she usually gets her way but A is an action type of gal or guy, Alison isn't really sure anymore. The point is, A plays on a lethal level that she's uncertain she can ever match.

Maybe she's more like Hanna, equipped with style and a snarky mouth but unable to pull the trigger when it really matters. She doesn't know if she has it in her, that killer instinct. There is probably only one person in their group that has it.

Though Aria's done the deed, Alison believes she isn't the one. The girl's fighting spirit reared its head when Shana pushed. Aria shoved her right back, accidentally too hard. And that's all it is really; an accident. Even in that situation, the petite brunette had no desire to take Shana's life and she didn't really. If anything, it's the floorboards fault for being so damn hard.

Spencer, with her competitive drive and cunning mind makes it seem like she's the culprit capable of murder but Alison sees differently. Spencer gets a thrill from fighting her wars with intellect, not violence because otherwise, Melissa would be incapacitated by now.

The other candidate is one that no one believes would ever harm a fly. When Alison looks at Emily Fields, she understands why.

To the untrained eye Emily with her sweet dimpled smile and meek nature makes her the most unlikely candidate but that's farthest from the truth. From what Alison gathered, Emily fought for her life. Her situation was to kill or be killed and well, her sweet swimmer killed.

The blonde knows, from having witnessed the statuesque brunette's protective tendency, how ferocious Emily is so it's not really a surprise.

And when she told them what happened that night of her disappearance, she remembers seeing the girl's milk chocolate colored depths darken with murderous intent. And while one might think it's merely fiery fury, the blonde discerns otherwise.

She's more than familiar with the difference of an angry look and a murderous look. They've been thrown her way too many times.

An angry look leaves a shine in a person's eyes, one that flickers with intensity much like a flame that can be put out with water and time. In Alison's experience, looking into the eyes of someone who wants to kill you, well it's like looking into a deep abyss.

It's an endless darkness that wants to suck a person in, like a black hole intent on stripping you of your breath and your very soul.

She feels a weight on her shoulder, the familiar warmth of a memorable hand. Alison is immediately brought out of her reverie. She looks around her room and finds only one other occupant. She's been too caught up with her thoughts to notice that the others had gone. She gazes at the beautiful brunette before her who looks at her with obvious concern.

Before she can even say anything, Emily retracts her hand to fish out her phone from her pocket. Alison heads to her closet, unwilling to share anymore of her vulnerabilities.

But then she hears Emily call her mother and tell her that she wants to stay at Alison's tonight. She knows Pam Fields is putting up an opposition because the athlete pulls out the big guns by mentioning how much her friend misses her recently deceased mother.

Alison thinks back to the other day when Emily told her she would be lying for Alison for the last time. Their gazes meet and the blonde realizes she still owes her answers and more.

So she waits for the taller girl to formulate a question. When Emily begins a conversation about that time in the barn, Alison reiterates the truth she'd spent almost an entire year running from, and spent another two years agonizing over. It's unbelievable, she knows.

She can't blame Emily for looking at her dubiously. But it hurts to know that she isn't trusted by the only person who she's ever wanted to be completely honest with.

Alison then leaves Emily with her thoughts as she changes in her bathroom, knowing the brunette deserves some time alone, to sift through her thoughts and feelings. She knows how overwhelming the truth can be and how far-fetched it seems coming from her mouth.

She gazes at herself in the mirror. All she can do is hope as she walks out of the bathroom and faces the swimmer.

XXXX

Emily just finds her words too impossible to be true. She hopes to see the truth in Alison's eyes but lately every time those bright blues look her way she sees them glimmering with vulnerability and affection that makes her resolve crumble and clouds her better judgment. It's a look that Alison's graced her with less than a handful of times.

She's memorized the look that was first when they kissed in the library. The last time she looked at her like this was when they met in the warehouse and Spencer interrupted their moment.

Her mind remembers the argument the youngest Hastings made, about how Alison could still be playing games, dividing them in order to make certain that at least one of them would remain in her clutches. Of course the best candidate is the girl that's been pining after her for the greater part of their teen-aged existence.

But then she remembers Ali, the sincerity in her voice, the tightness of her hold, the way her touches seem to linger, and Emily finds herself closer to believing.

It occurs to her, just how bad her current situation is. Here she was, about to share such close proximity with her first love right after said girl has confessed to sharing the same exact feelings. Teen-aged hormones and love confessions are key ingredients to a recipe for disaster, Emily thinks. She stands by Alison's bed, eyes drifting between the bed and door.

She should run for the hills, take her stuff and leave, text Alison good night on her way home. Yet, her body seems to have an entirely different idea.

Emily crawls under the covers and stares up at the ceiling, not knowing what else to do. She turns off the lights, in hopes the darkness will calm her nerves. She flips over to her side, facing away from the door as she closes her eyes and wills sleep to come. And as the clock ticks beside her, she knows how unlikely it will happen.

This becomes even more apparent when she hears the closing of the door and the shuffling of sheets beside her.

By the time Alison heads inside, she finds that Emily's situated herself under the covers and the lights, except for the lamp by her side of the bed, are turned off. Alison climbs in, joining the dark haired beauty on her mattress.

It's unclear, how much time passes with them on the edge of the opposite ends of the bed, in darkness, backs turned toward each other as they feign sleep.

Emily finds herself turning and calling out to Alison. She watches as the blonde faces her, nervousness evident in her features. Suddenly, an overwhelming need to wipe the worry from Alison's core envelopes the athletic brunette and she finds herself inching closer to the other girl.

She presses her lips together and a small shocked gasp escaped Alison's lips. Clearly, the girl never thought her confessions would be rewarded with a kiss and quite honestly, neither did Emily. Brown meets blue as they gaze one another. For a moment, Emily pauses, searching those eyes for a hint of disgust. She finds only encouragement which fuels her to fuse their lips together once more.

They look at each other in silent understanding. No more words needed to be shared tonight. Perhaps the only way to provide answers was through action.

Alison pushes her on her back gently as her tongue explored the roof of Emily's mouth. She settles herself in between the taller girl's long legs, her hands traveling down to the hem of Emily's tank top. She feels the blonde's careful hands roaming under her shirt, skimming the skin just above her hips but never going further.

It occurs to Emily that this is Alison's way of asking for her permission. She grants said permission by tugging at the shorter girl's tank top and trailing her fingers up and down Alison's spine. She smirks when she feels the other girl shuddering under her touch.

A hand tenderly grazes the underside of her breast. She moans when she feels Alison's thumb circling her nipple. They break apart momentarily, allowing the blonde to rid her of her top.

Emily watches as the object of her desires grasps the hem of her own top and rids herself of it. She reaches out to Alison, wanting to feel the other woman's chest in the palm of her hands but the blonde seems to have other plans as she shakes her head and pins Emily's arms to her sides.

Brown eyes look into blue in confusion and all she sees is passion and unparalleled lust. Suddenly she understands. This isn't a battle for dominance. Alison simply wants to show Emily the truth.

The brunette presses her center against the blonde's, urging for her to continue. Confident that Emily knows that this is about her, Alison releases her gentle grip on the taller girl's wrists. Her hands find their way back on the athlete's waist as want fuels her entire being. She rids Emily of her underwear and slowly slips a finger inside the foremost reason for her return from the land of the dead.

"Fuck," Alison breathes in utter amazement.

Alison revels at the feeling of being inside Emily whilst the girl in question continues to writhe in pleasure as she slips in and out. She continues to explore every inch of the taller girl's neck with her mouth. Emily's clenching her fingers tighter and tighter so she presses their lips together. Alison swallows the taller girl's moans in a kiss before driving her to the edge by curling her finger inside.

She watches as Emily comes down from her high. The vague notion that she's never felt so complete enters her mind but she doesn't have time to muse as Emily pushes her onto her back as it becomes clear to them that they won't be sleeping any time soon.

The brunette grabs shorter girl's shorts and practically tears them off, underwear included. She takes in the sight before her, Alison on her back, chest heavy with want, eyes darkened with a thirst that somehow Emily knows only she can quench. She brings their mouths together once more before trailing kisses down the runaway's body. She suckles at her breasts before continuing on her path.

She reaches her destination and the sight causes her to gasp. The fact that Alison is dripping with want is enough to convince Emily. But as her lips connect with Alison's womanhood, all coherent thought vanishes from their minds.

One thing's for sure, there's nothing quite like reuniting with an old flame.

XXXX

Too obsessed with Emison that I'm praying it's endgame, not even going to lie. Anyway, what do you all think so far?


	2. Old Habits

Yet another update but warning, may contain spoilers for upcoming episodes!

XXXX

She watches the shadows playing around the second floor. It seems like yesterday, she and the others were the only ones allowed the privilege of spending time in Emily's bedroom but things were different now.

Two years of being dead can really change things. The girls all had their own separate lives now. They've all moved on without her. Well, in spite of her really.

It's funny, seeing as she's the one who brought them together. Now the four are unbreakable while it's becoming clear that the only thing that's keeping them tied to her is a murderous tech geek whose major hobby is causing trouble for the girls and whose major goal in life is to end hers.

With a heavy sigh she forces her gaze to turn away from the Field's house hold and makes her way back home.

She feels like she's being followed and she should be accustomed to this feeling but the cold sensation still runs through her spine, fueling her legs to go faster. She'd learned how to sleep with one eye open for crying out loud. Years on the run from a killer stalker could do that to a person.

But ever since her return, she promised herself she would stop running. She gets to her lawn and spins around to meet her stalker.

There stands Paige, dressed like a walking lesbian cliché. Alison's all for embracing your sexuality but damn, all the girl was missing was a pick-up truck and a mullet. Alison should know better by now than to go gallivanting around town alone. God, she really doesn't want to have this conversation but she knows she's not going to have much of a choice. Instead she puts on a brave face.

"I saw you looking up at Emily's window." Paige spits out. "What were you doing out there?"

"Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I'm just walking through town." she lies before she spins back around and walks toward her porch but the swimmer is fast.

"Cut the bullshit Alison." Paige demands as she turns Alison around. It's a miracle the blonde isn't suffering from whiplash. "If you think I'm going to stand by and let you worm your way back into Emily's heart, you've got another thing coming!" her grip on Alison tightens with every word but the blonde doesn't flinch.

"Like I ever left." she declares. "Face it, you're a proxy and it's only a matter of time before Emily realizes that."

She doesn't bring up their night together as proof because she doesn't want to sully the event by using it to further her point. Aside from the fact that it is inconsequential now that Emily's resorted to avoiding her once more, she refuses to contaminate the truth they shared together that night.

What happened between the two of them is too precious, sacred even, and Alison will always treasure their moment.

Besides it's wishful thinking, one that resembles a lie when said out loud, Alison thinks. But this time she's also lying to herself. Because she's been back and Emily's taken a plethora of opportunities to spend time with Paige instead of her, even before the Mona incident. But she sees the look of fear on Paige's face and knows she's struck a chord. She uses the distraction to shake her wrist free from the violent athlete's grip.

She knows there's definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow morning but ignores the pain. She's never been one to show weakness and she's definitely not going to let Paige see.

"You're toxic." Paige sneers. "And I'm glad Emily sees that now."

The words sting so much they make the back of her eyes burn. But she'll be damned if she cries in front of Paige. And she won't stand for someone like Paige to have the upper hand.

"Then why are you here?" Alison smirks, eye gleaming with ferocity. She knows she's got Paige on the ropes now and wants to deliver a final blow. "Because you know you'll never be enough." her blue eyes sparkle with disgust at the athlete before her. "Emily deserves the best and that's not you." it's evident that the only truths she's spoken since her return all have to do with Emily.

"And you think that's you?" Paige scoffs at the absurdity of the notion.

"Clearly." and the lies just keep spilling because Alison knows that Emily deserves so much more than a beautiful blonde whose only real talent in life is weaving webs of lies. "Now get off my lawn Pigskin."

It's the use of the nickname which causes Paige to snap. Before Alison can even blink, the taller girl's fist collides with the corner of her mouth. It seems her attacker still resorts to violence when she can, Alison thinks as she runs her tongue through her bottom lip. The taste of metal is more than familiar. She has to give it to Mona. That midget certainly slaps harder than the butch bitch punches.

They're both too distracted, too caught up with yet another quarrel about Emily, to notice that they aren't alone.

"Is there a problem here?" they look to the source of the sound and she maintains her cool.

"We're done." Alison remarks as she watches Paige storm off, no doubt angry with herself for succumbing to her rage. But Alison's methods never fail to push a person's buttons. Paige shoulders the intruder, causing him to flinch back. They watch as the athlete leaves. "I didn't need your help." Alison doesn't want to be pitied nor does she want him to be her hero.

"A simple thank you would have sufficed." Caleb remarks.

"Why should I thank you?" Alison stands, her arms crossed over her chest, her brow arched as she looked upon the wayward foster child. "You came here to do the exact same thing didn't you?"

"And that would be?" Caleb questions.

"To tell me to stay the fuck away from Hanna." bright blue eyes challenge Caleb to tell her differently. He doesn't even try to make up an excuse and that earns him some allowance. At least he isn't manhandling her like Pigskin was. "You're too late because I'd say she's been doing a fine job of staying away from me." in fact, since the incident with Mona, all of them have been. Even the smoke from Toby's bombed house couldn't cloud the fact that Ali lied to them once again. And suddenly it hits her. "I guess you'd know that if she weren't staying away from you either."

"She has Travis now." his voice cracks slightly.

"Yet here you are, still willing to play the Knight in Shining Armor to her Damsel in Distress." her head cocks to the side as she gets a good look at him. He's cute, she supposes. She can see why Hanna would be into him. But more so, she can see how much he loves Hanna. It's a familiar look. She's seen it shining through a lighter pair of chocolate colored eyes every time they glanced her way. "She still loves you, you know." she muses out loud.

She knows he wants to ask how she can possibly be sure of that but knows better than to ask. He seems smart enough to know not to question Alison DiLaurentis.

"I don't know if that should make me feel better." he confesses.

"It really doesn't." she whispers as she makes her way up the stairs and he looks at her in disbelief, like there's no possible way she can know what he's going through but they're a lot more alike than he knows.

Because it means it she doesn't love you enough to forgive you, is the thought passes through Alison's mind. She can't bring herself to say it out loud on account of the fact that this particular truth makes it feels like a thousand needles are prickling through her lungs. It hurts to breathe, admitting it to herself. But then again, she reminds herself that this is all her fault as she leans against her bedroom door.

If she hadn't been such a coward in the first place, things would be different.

XXXX

Emily scans for her in the hallways at school. It's an automatic response. Ever since they've known each other, Emily's always been waiting for Alison.

Even before the blonde ran, Emily would wait for her. Her whole world revolved around Alison DiLaurentis and two years and 1,000 A texts later, it's like nothing has changed. Even after all that they've been through, all of A's threats and Alison's lies, she's still waiting.

Perhaps now, the only real difference is the overwhelming relief she feels when she sees that familiar flash of blonde. It's accompanied by the need to wrap her arms around Alison to make sure that she's actually still there, alive and breathing. To make sure that she'll never run again. She fights hard not to give into it, to her. She fights even harder the desire to press her lips against those jungle red colored lips.

It's impossible to forget Alison DiLaurentis, she knows that. What's even more impossible is to not to think about the night they had together.

She tells herself that it's just the blonde's way of manipulating her and that Spencer was right. Alison is using her feelings to make sure she stays in her corner. She wills her heart not to hear the sincerity behind Alison's words, not to feel the tenderness between each touch, and to forget the passion those lips bestowed upon almost every inch of her body.

Still, her eyes remained glued to the school entrance and she can't control the way everything feels lighter when she finally sees Alison head toward her locker.

Milk chocolate colored eyes watch as the others students pass by her, offering her either looks of sympathy or snide comments but Alison goes about her business, pretending she doesn't hear their chatter and ignoring the feel of their eyes on her as she opens her locker to retrieve her text book. The sleeve of her jacket rises and Emily sees the greenish purple mark on her wrist.

Before Emily can think about what she's doing, she suddenly finds herself in front of the girl that she's been shunning.

"What happened?" the brunette questions in concern.

Alison's brow raises but she follows Emily gaze and understands. She closes her locker and faces the taller girl, a small smile gracing her lips. She allows herself to think there maybe hope for her yet because even after everything she's put her through, Emily still cares about Alison.

"The public just can't get enough of me." she remarks, emotional fatigue apparent on her features.

Emily's hand caresses her cheek and she leans into the comforting touch. She can't help but flinch when the taller girl's thumb grazes her lip. Alison walks away before the athlete can question her. She heads into the bathroom to reapply make up on her bruise.

Emily glances at the concealer on her thumb before following the blonde into the girl's lavatory. She sees Alison, fiddling with her make-up.

"Did Mona come back for round three?" the athlete questions.

"I'd probably have ended with more than a bruise if she did." Alison refuses to meet her gaze, feeling that the last thing she needs to do right now is to tell Emily who decided that her face would look better with a tint of reddish purple.

"I'm never going to get a straight answer from you aren't I?" the disappointment is evident in her tone.

"Maybe you haven't been asking the right questions Em." honestly, she doesn't want to say that Paige hit her because she knows it'll look like she's trying to drive a wedge between the two and she doesn't want to add anger onto Emily's disappointment.

"Why can't you just tell the truth Alison?" her voice holds no resentment, only concern.

"I'm sorry," Alison whispers. "I just don't want to hurt you anymore." it's not an answer but she hopes the sentiment explains her intentions.

The taller brunette releases a heavy breath. Alison's response is always a brilliantly formatted lie or a cryptic message she has to decipher in order to even gain a semblance of truth. Something's never change, Emily thinks, yet this doesn't stop her from reaching out to the shorter girl.

She grasps the girl's bruised wrist and begins to gently pull her closer. The blonde puts up no resistance as Emily guides her injury toward her mouth before pressing a gentle kiss on her wound because now is not the time for answers. The blonde is clearly hurt and is still hurting. All Emily wants to do is take her pain away and all Alison wants is not to breakdown for Emily's sake. She knows the girl hates seeing her cry.

Emily pulls lets go of her wrist, hands finding their way on her hips as she pushes their bodies closer together.

Alison's face is buried in the crook of her neck as Emily runs her fingers through her hair. The brunette uses the opportunity to kiss the top of the blonde's head. Her lips land right on Alison's scar and Alison can feel her walls crumbling down. Emily pulls away slightly, her hands moving from the shorter girl's waist to cup her cheeks. She leans down, this time pressing her lips against Alison's cheek, right where Mona's palm collided with her face.

She moves her mouth again, this time pressing it on the corner of Alison's mouth where her bruise was before finally settling on her jungle red colored lips.

They stand in the bathroom, holding and kissing one another for no one knows how long. And while Emily's lavishing her with affection, Alison knows she's far from forgiven. As tender and sweet as Emily is, she's not gullible or forgetful. But that's alright because it just strengthens her resolve to earn Emily's forgiveness.

She can sleep a little easier now, knowing how good her chances are at getting her Emily back. It's true that Alison's still keeping truths yet despite her lies Emily's still taking care of her.

It just goes to show that old habits really do die hard.

XXXX

I'm trying to piece together my fic with spoilers I've heard about floating through the internet and what I saw on the promos so I'll probably post a new chapter up before it airs tomorrow.

Anyway, what do you guys think so far?


	3. Old Wounds

Warning! Possible SPOILERS!

But as promised, another update before tonight's episode!

XXXX

Emily sits in the locker room, waiting for Paige and Sydney to finish their showers. Try as she might, she can't help but think about Alison.

She thinks back to what's happened between them since Alison's return. And while she knows that Alison is still a liar, she remembers the look on her face. They spent the greater part of the morning kissing and holding each other in the bathroom because she wanted nothing more than to comfort the blonde.

And then they made their way to the table to join the others during lunch. All the work that she did that morning was erased when A sent Alison that video.

Now she wants to run and Emily finds herself wanting slap the blonde for even thinking about leaving them, leaving her, again. They went through hell to bring her back. To be honest they're still there. They're stuck in the lowest pit of hell trying to make sure that the lies they've spun don't unravel.

It's typical of Alison, thinking of only herself, just like it's typical for Emily to want to chain herself to the runaway to make sure that no harm comes to her and that she never leaves the swimmer's sight again. It's also typical for Emily's anger toward Alison to dissipate. The process is quickened as she remembers all of the runaway's confessions and how sincere she seemed to have been when she professed them to her those nights in her room and earlier that morning.

But then it occurs to Emily that perhaps this time, Alison isn't entertaining the thought of running because she wants to leave her troubles behind.

She wants to take them with her. This time, she's thinking about the girls, how much she's put them through. She probably thinks that if she's gone for good, maybe A's eyes will be too busy hunting her down that they'll stop looking at the others. The only reason they were targeted was because A hoped she cared enough about them to come out of the shadows. Alison just wants it all to stop for them. For once she's willing to play the martyr.

But Emily's not having it. She spent all this time, fighting for Alison. She'd be damned if she was going to let her carry the burden all by herself.

"It's Alison isn't it?" a voice brings Emily out from her reverie.

"What do you mean?" she feigns innocence as Paige sits by her side.

"You always get this look on your face when you're thinking about her." of course Paige would notice. She's been observing Emily for so long after all. "It's like you're torn between agony and ecstasy." the bitterness in her tone doesn't escape Emily's ears.

She wants to rebuff Paige's observations but finds herself unable. There's truth behind those words after all.

Alison has always been good at twisting her insides, making her shift from dark to light. She's always been good at making Emily feel as though she's being thrust into the chasm of uncertainty and despair. Then she reaches out, grasping and pulling her out, just before the tan swimmer feels like she's approaching the bottom.

"I just keep thinking about how she's really here now." she doesn't want to elaborate because Paige is the last person she should be talking to about all that's going on with her and Alison. "Forget it."

"No, it's totally fine." Paige places a hand on her thigh and she thinks about the last person whose hands touched her there. "You can talk to me about anything Emily." she squeezes the other girl's appendage. "Did she say anything to you?" Paige is curious if Alison has mentioned their little debacle the other night.

"I just don't know what to do now that she's back." she really doesn't want to talk about Alison's confessions with her ex-girlfriend.

It's everything she's ever wanted, Alison alive and breathing. Now the blonde is here with an unexpected bonus; she returns Emily feelings. She's still processing that information, trying to determine whether or not it's true or Alison's just playing games with her still. It's become increasingly difficult to discern the truth.

Emily tries to be objective, not letting her heart do the thinking. Yet again she finds herself on the first cart on the rollercoaster of emotions.

It's still Alison in charge of the ride and she's still throwing her through every loop. She can only hope now that the blonde has really has changed, that she isn't just going to handle Emily's heart like a four year old carelessly winding a yo-yo up and down their hand.

"You and the others have been through hell and back for Alison so it only makes sense that you want to see it through the end." Paige reasons.

"It's not like that." she hates that Paige is trivializing her situation. It's not about wanting to finish what she started. "She's not some errand I have run Paige." Emily huffs. "She's my," she pauses, thinking better than to continue her train of thought from there. "Yes we have been through so much because of Ali," she'd go through it again if it meant being with Alison. She'd probably swim through hot molten lava if it meant keeping Alison safe. "But nothing will change the fact that I care about her." Emily admits.

The truth is all this running around from Alison is pointless because she'll always be there for the blonde. She's only prolonging the inevitable.

"You're so loyal." Paige comments. "It's one of the things I love about you Emily." and the confession makes Emily roll her eyes because she's reaching out to Paige as a friend yet here the other swimmer was, trying to turn the conversation toward their failed relationship. "But you have to ask yourself if she's worth all this."

"She is." she doesn't even think about it.

"Why?" Paige asks irritated by Emily's immediate response. She hates that there's no hesitation behind the answer. "All she's done is make your life miserable."

"That's not true." they had their moments, aside from their passion filled night of course, when things weren't all about mayhem and destruction. "I know she's made mistakes." Emily begins. "But she doesn't deserve all this." Alison is a bully yes but beyond the emotional scars she's handed out the caramel skinned swimmer believes she's suffered enough.

"Why the hell not?" clearly Emily should not be having this conversation with someone who hates Alison.

"I know you hate her for what she's done to you." she looks at the other swimmer and it occurs to her that Paige will never forgive Alison for bullying her in the past. Emily doesn't understand why this is seeing as her ex-girlfriend had retaliated, violently, to most of the runaway's intimidations. "Could you live with yourself if something happened to her knowing you could've done something to stop it?"

"I wouldn't take a bullet for her if that's what you're asking." Paige scoffs.

She takes this moment to really look at the other swimmer. The look Paige is giving her is similar to the one she'd given back when she held Emily down in the pool and tried to drown her. She'd forgotten how menacing her ex can be. But now she finally sees why Spencer had cautioned her about Paige.

"No, you'd probably be the one holding the gun to her head." Emily says as she gathers her stuff.

She rises from her seat and tries to walk past Paige but the other swimmer grabs onto her wrist. Her ex-girlfriend's grip is tight but Emily proves her strength as she rips her arm out of Paige's grasp. Even though Emily hasn't spent time at the pool, she's still been working out.

"Emily wait." Paige pleads. "Let's just talk about this." she says. "I know that you're confused right now and that Alison's return is probably bringing up old feelings," that's an underestimation of Emily's turmoil. "But do you really believe she's capable of changing?" to Paige, Alison will always be the little demon who made her life a living hell. "I mean, she's been at school for less than a month and she's already back to calling us by our old names!"

Her words stop Emily in her tracks. She spins around and faces the other swimmer who steps back flinches at the furious look being thrown her way. Paige instantly regrets her outburst and wishes she could take it back.

She doesn't ask what Paige means by us because the dull throbbing pain on her wrist answers her unvoiced query.

XXXX

Alison hears a knocking on her door and tells the person to come in. She finds her father standing there with Lt. Tanner. She stood there with a confident all knowing smirk on her face that's meant to be intimidating but the blonde is used to seeing people looking at her like this.

"What can I do for you lieutenant?" she asks as she slides out of bed.

Though she already knows that the good lieutenant is there to ask her if she knows Bethany Young and, of course, to poke holes in her kidnapping story.

"I was hoping we could talk." the officer states.

"Please come in," Alison gestures for them to step further into her room. "I've been expecting you." she says. "Thank you for coming here." she doesn't really feel like avoiding the media circus that's no doubt waiting for her at the station. "I assume you're here to ask if I know anything about Bethany Young."

"Now sweetie," her father begins. "You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to."

"It's fine dad." Alison assures, throwing him a small smile which he returns. He gestures for the police investigator to continue. "I can handle answering some questions."

"I was just thinking you could tell me what happened the night you disappeared." she says and Alison fights the scoff bubbling in her throat. "I know we've gone over this a few times but maybe you've remembered something." she declares. "Did you notice anything strange going on in your yard?" and the questions begin.

"No."Alison responds evenly.

Their conversation is interrupted when they hear the doorbell ring. Kenneth excuses himself and heads downstairs to see who the visitor was, leaving Alison alone with the good lieutenant.

"You can tell me you know." the officer remarks. "Maybe she wandered into your yard while your kidnapper had you drugged, maybe he even tried to take her too." she cocks her head to the side, her smirk challenging. "Accidents happen," she starts. "Maybe she came up behind you and took you by surprise."

"There are a lot of maybe's in your scenarios lieutenant." Alison notes. "Why don't you tell me what you really think happened?"

"Is everything alright?" their conversation is interrupted by the return of Kenneth. He looks at her daughter and sees her standing on the edge of the bed, arms crossed in front of her as she stared the detective down. The tension in the air was palpable. "I think that's enough questions for today lieutenant." Kenneth states worriedly.

"Thank you for your cooperation." the female officer remarks as she heads toward the door.

Alison turns her back toward the door, the receding footsteps of her father and Lt. Tanner heading down the stairs echoes through the hallway. She runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. She doesn't know how much more of this she can take.

"Ali?" the voice causes her turn to the door.

"Emily," seeing the dark haired athlete standing in front of her dresser makes it easier for Alison to breathe. "Hey." she greets pathetically because she can't hear herself think, not when her heart is too busy thudding in her chest.

"What was Lt. Tanner doing here?" she asks.

"Accusing me of killing Bethany Young." Alison answers easily. She sees the Emily shifting, distributing her weight from one leg to another. Clearly there's something the brunette wants to ask and she can practically see the cogs turning inside the swimmer's head. There's a question forming and no doubt she's trying to figure out a way to voice her musings without hurting Alison's feelings. "I didn't, just so you know." the frown on Emily's face lets her know that isn't what she wants to talk about.

"I know." Emily's slightly hurt by Alison's insinuations. "I could never think that way about you." things have been rough between them but the blonde should know she'd never think her capable of murder. "Why didn't you tell me Paige was the one who hurt you?" she blurts wanting to shelve the business of Bethany Young for now.

Relief floods courses through Alison as she takes comfort in the fact that Emily still sees some good in her even though they have their issues.

"And how exactly do you think that conversation would have gone?" she begins. "Things between us are bad enough." Alison doesn't want to make things worse. "I mean, would you have believed me if I told you your girlfriend came here and punched me in the face to try and keep me away from you?" Alison reasons, a sad smile curving her lips.

"Alison, you can't blame me if I don't." Emily defends her case. "You've cried wolf way too many times for me to ignore."

"I'm not blaming you." if there's anyone to blame, she knows she can find the culprit looking back at her every time she looked in the mirror. "I've lied so many times it's hard to keep track of the who's, the what's, the when's, and the why's." she admits. "I just don't know what to do anymore Emily." she hasn't really tried to make amends with the brunette. She hasn't tried to regain Emily's trust, the blond realizes. "Tell me, what can I do to make you trust me?"

"I don't know Alison." she sees the unshed tears threatening to spill from those bright blue eyes she often found herself getting lost in and it breaks her heart. "I want to." she really does. "But,"

"You're afraid you'll get burned, that I'll hurt you."

"Of course I am." Emily admits. "Because if I let you in and you," she can't even finish her sentence. But Alison's blue eyes flash with understanding. If Alison breaks her heart, there will be nothing left. Emily still isn't done picking up the pieces she broke off the first time around. But maybe it's time the swimmer tried to retrieve the bits the runaway took. "If you've felt this way for me all this time, why did you do what you did?"

"I was afraid." Alison admits.

"Of what?" Emily questions finding it hard to believe that the great Alison DiLaurentis could fear something that had nothing to do with A.

"Of everything." she confesses. "I know the kind of person I was, and what would have happened if you were to be with me." it wouldn't do well for either of them, Alison believed. "I was too selfish and you were too giving." they would have destroyed each other, Emily realizes. "I was so torn between wanting to protect you and wanting you that I settled for pushing you away!"

She knows that this isn't just some half ass excuse Alison's offering up to save herself from Emily's wrath. She knows because it's a feeling that Emily's all too familiar with.

"And now?" that's the million dollar question.

"I just want you Emily." she answers easily. "I'll take whatever it is you're willing to give."

The answer stirs something within Emily. Adrenaline courses through her veins as she realizes that the mighty Alison DiLaurentis is giving her control of their situation. Instead of feeling relieved or grateful, Emily finds herself angry that Alison's giving her this epic responsibility.

Even more, she hates the fact Alison thinks she even has a choice in the matter. Clearly, the blonde underestimates her feelings and that realization pisses her off to no end. She begins walking toward the blonde. Before Alison can question what she's doing, she grabs the runaway's uninjured wrists and pulls her in for a bruising kiss. Before either of them knows it, she's lifting Alison on top of her dresser. They ignore the clattering as Emily situates herself between the blonde's legs.

It's not like their previous entanglements. Emily's kisses aren't curious or cautious. They aren't forceful yet they still convey such power and all Alison can do is comply. Her touches are immediate and her grip on the blonde's neck is tight, but not painful.

This is not about assurances or comfort. It's not about searching for truths and answering unasked questions.

Alison's too distracted by the feel of Emily's lips against the shell of her ear to notice the taller girl's hand unbuttoning her jeans. She gasps in pleasant surprise when she feels Emily shoving her hand down her underwear. Emily wastes no time and plunges two fingers inside of Alison, reveling in sensation of being with her like this.

This time it's about unrestrained need and Emily needed to show Alison just how she loved her. Alison needed to let the swimmer know she was willing to do anything to atone for her sins against Emily.

The blonde is reduced to gasps and moans as the athlete continues her assault. She hooks her legs around the brunette's waist and wraps her arms around Emily's neck drawing her closer. Alison feels warmth, pooling in her core. She bites her lip as she feels herself unravel yet again in Emily's arms. The swimmer is still inside her however, sliding in and out as she rides her peak.

She tries to control the volume of her moan when she feels Emily's thumb circling her clit. Not even a minute later, Alison feels that familiar heat bubbling.

Emily presses their lips together, muffling the sound of Alison's scream as she orgasms for the second time. They break apart when oxygen becomes an issue. The blonde's legs release their hold on the swimmer's waist but she keeps her arms around the taller girl's neck to keep her in place. She lets out a small gasp as Emily slips out of her.

Emily's hands grip Alison's waist, their foreheads are pressed against one another, as the runaway caught her breath.

Chocolate brown eyes stare at the smudged makeup on the corner of Alison's lips, her gaze glued onto the greenish blue hue. The bruise is less visible but, as she remembers the shorter girl's hiss of pain when their lips collided, Emily knows that it still hurts.

Pain is a facet of reality that both she and Alison are used to handling. It's unexpected and unpreventable.

But together they stood a strong chance at healing these open old wounds.

XXXX

Like I said before, I wanted to include my take based on the spoilers.

The emotional roller coaster that is Emison. Thanks so much for all the follows, the favs, and the reviews. This pairing has reignited my passion for writing. I was having a major case of writer's block but once I saw episode 5 last week, the creative juice just started flowing.

Anyway, what do you think so far? Reviews will be greatly appreciated!


	4. Old Dog

Yay! Another update!

XXXX

It feels a lot like that scene from Mean Girls. Suddenly she's Cady Heron as Alison finds herself standing alone, eyes scanning the grounds looking for a place to sit.

The hustle and bustle of the cafeteria proves too much. She finds herself in the hallway, heading toward an empty classroom. She doesn't even bother waiting for the girls. She's not a clueless goober and figures after all the excitement from last night it's probably best to spend some time away from each other. At least she has the decency to text as she assures them she hasn't run.

She knows they're dealing with their own issues. Aria's still struggling with her conscience, Hanna with her identity crisis and her love triangle, and Spencer with her parent's separation.

She's adding enough to their troubles with her return and the new lies she's been spinning. It is bad enough she's lying to the cops and now Lt. Tanner is on her ass. She also lied about the Mona thing. She doesn't even know why she did. If anything, they would have probably congratulated her for slapping the midget. But once they asked what she did, the lie just came pouring out of her mouth.

And to sit with Emily was out of the question because she knows she shouldn't really push the girl anymore, not when they're dealing with the inescapable truth that they will always find their way to each other. It's a positive conclusion for Alison. She's had two years to come to accept her feelings and whatever consequences may follow. For Emily it's completely different. Alison's return from the grave is causing some serious emotional turmoil for the brunette. The athlete needs time to get a handle on things because she clearly needs to settle her feelings when in close proximity with Alison.

She felt the athletic brunette stirring all through the night. Her savior did not get a wink of sleep. She stayed up, keeping her eyes on the blonde the entire time as though she was afraid that if she closed her eyes, she'd wake up to find Alison gone.

Of course, they both know that's not the entire reason. The other reason is the fact that they've taken every opportunity to express their emotions for one another on a more physical level. For Alison, it isn't a bad thing considering her savior comforted her so well this morning. She finds herself thinking she'd take another hit on the head if it means having Emily touch her so tenderly.

But Alison isn't numb. She knows Emily still has her misgivings because after they take one step forward, the brunette begins to act skittish and takes twenty steps backwards.

Alison understands it isn't regret that's causing her savior to push away but disappointment. Emily doesn't regret their times together but she's disappointed in the blonde because it's been two years yet she still seems to be up to her old tricks. And Emily is equally disappointed with herself because her distrust isn't enough to keep herself away from the runaway.

It's clear to Alison that she needs to figure out a way to earn Emily's forgiveness and trust fast, preferably without having to resort to groveling.

She hasn't even been back a month and already things are going up in flames. Maybe Mona and her minions are right. She should just leave and never come back. She was stupid to think she could have a second chance, much less deserve one. And the bump on her head is proof that A has no intentions on making her return easier.

Movement catches her eye. She stares at the doorway and sees Caleb with a determined look in his eyes and she finds herself wishing she can catch a break.

"I'm not really in the mood for this." Alison moves toward the exit.

"Look, Hanna's spiraling down." Caleb starts as he blocks her way. "After everything you've put her through, will you at least have the decency to treat her like a friend instead of your doormat."

"What am I supposed to do?" her blue eyes flash in anger because she didn't ask for any of this. This isn't about Hanna getting caught in the crossfire between her and her enemies. It's about the other blonde's inner struggle and she's unclear what's expected of her. "Am I supposed to sit her down, tell her she's pretty?" she questions. "Or maybe I should tell her to dye her hair black next time, just to distinguish her looks from mine even more? Or maybe I'll dye my hair red to make things easier for her?" she's not trying to be unsympathetic, only spewing unhelpful scenarios. "Her major problem right now is with herself and there's nothing I can do or say to change how shitty she feels."

"You are every bit the cold selfish bitch everyone thinks you are." Caleb breathes in disbelief.

Perhaps it's Caleb that doesn't understand. Hanna is confused about whom she is and is hoping that when she figures her shit out, she'll be able to make a choice between who she really wants. She's searching for herself and having Alison talk about how much she approves or disapproves won't help her cause. It's a battle Hanna has to fight alone.

"You don't know me at all." she responds.

"I just know you from what you leave behind." just like everyone else, Caleb is quick to judge and categorize her and she understands why. He blames her for everything that's going wrong with Hanna. "You're like a tornado." he steps closer to her face and she doesn't flinch.

"I'm sure Hanna feels the same about you." she volleys because she's never been one to take insults lying down.

"Don't pretend you know how Hanna feels."

"I have a better inkling than you do." she knows why Hanna was so willing to help her run. The other blonde wants her gone and she can't really blame her because old insecurities have resurfaced and Alison's mouth surely hasn't helped her situation. "You can yell at me all you want but there's nothing you or I can do to help her." it's the truth, Caleb knows.

"I'm glad I came back to check up on her." he confesses.

"You came back for her." Alison corrects astutely as she sees a flash of black and blonde from the corner of her eye. "If you want to be with her," she begins to steer the conversation. "There's nothing wrong with fighting for her." he stares at her with something akin to amazement flashing through his eyes.

And suddenly it makes sense to Caleb, why so many would be drawn to the Queen Bee that is Alison DiLaurentis. Because underneath that beautiful face lays a lying, scheming, and manipulative mastermind who'd do anything to get her way. But behind her cold calculating persona lays an impression of a girl that's ultimately loyal to her friends. At first you think she's a rabid dog that's just going to infect you with the first bite.

But really, she's more like an alpha wolf, always clear to assert her dominance but ready to defend and care for her pack when necessary.

"It's kind of hard when you don't know who your enemy is." Caleb responds.

And somehow Alison knows he isn't talking about their predicament with A but rather, Hanna's internal struggle. As much as Caleb wants to fight for Hanna, he's uncertain of his chances because he can see how much his she's changing. Maybe he's fighting a losing battle.

"See what Hanna doesn't understand is, it's not the clothes, the hair, or the company you keep that make a person." Alison remarks. "I know it sounds absurd coming from me seeing as I lived and breathed by the rules of high school cliques." the comment earns a smile from Caleb. "But, I guess that's all part of growing up, wanting to find out who you really are, who you really want." it's probably one of the most difficult battles Alison's had to face, aside from A's attempts at her life of course. "She's already halfway there seeing as she dated an orphan boy." he's clearly someone the past Alison would have looked at as lower class.

And Caleb understands the meaning behind her words. Even though Hanna dressed, walked, talked, and practically breathed like Alison she was still her own person, able to make the choices that Alison would have ignored.

"Are you sure you can't give her this talk?" Caleb asks, throwing a grateful smirk her way.

"Hang in there," she leans and kisses Caleb on the cheek because she knows Hanna's had her eyes on them and has been listening to their conversation and if there's one thing Alison knows, it's how to manipulate a situation. She knows words aren't enough to sway her friend. "She'll come around sooner than you think." the display of affection will ignite that angry fire in Hanna that will allow her to see just the kind of person she is.

XXXX

She heads out of her class and out into the hallway. Flashes of Alison and Caleb are floating through her mind.

She shakes her head clear of those thoughts as she fumbles with opening her locker. Finally, she manages her task but as she stuffs her Physics book, she hears one of the girls from Mona's army whisper Alison's name and she can't help but listen.

"I bet Alison lied about being kidnapped." a girl says.

"Yeah, she probably ran off with some guy who hit it and quit it." another voice remarks.

"She was probably knocked up." the girl continues her story.

"Maybe she had an ab," and before the sentence is finished, Emily shuts her locker and storms over to the gossiping girls.

"If I hear you and your pathetic clique talk shit about Alison one more time," Emily gets right up in their face, her hands forming a fist as she struggles with herself not to beat the girls to a bloody pulp in the hallway. "I'll personally make your lives much worse than she ever did." she flares, ignoring the looks everyone gives her for her outburst.

It's so unlike Emily Fields to curse or make threats unless of course, she's doing it to defend Alison DiLaurentis. She races out of the hall before the onlooker's gazes can burn a hole through her head.

She gets to the school's front lawn and catches her breath. She's still fuming and there's no way to relieve her body of her frustrations. Just when she believes it impossible to get herself to calm down she hears that soft dulcet tone call her name and she can't help but turn at the source of the beautiful sound.

"Em, are you alright?" while Alison appreciates Emily's valiant efforts she knows it's not the chatter of Mona's mindless drones that has the brunette wound up. "Maybe we should get you home so you can get some sleep."

She's trying so hard to calm herself down but she can't stop the way her heart races at the sight of Alison DiLaurentis. That little fact just makes her even angrier. She sees those blue eyes staring at her in concern and it's driving her insane. How dare Alison? First she tells her that she shares the same feelings, then let's all the things that have happened between them happen, and then goes around kissing practical strangers.

"What the hell were you doing with Caleb?" she begins to whisper angrily. "Isn't enough that you got to Ezra and Toby, now you have to add him to the list too?" Emily rages, her jealousy fueling her, and Alison realizes that she saw what happened in the classroom. "I know she practically tried to run you out of town last night but after everything Hanna's done for you, this is how you repay her?" it's because of Alison's loyalty to Hanna that she did it in the first place. "Well aren't you going to say anything or did I not ask the right question?" she steps toward Alison. "Is Caleb the next person you're going to be spreading your legs for?"

Normally such an absurd allegation would make her scoff because she's never been into scruffy looking brooders and everyone knows this. But the fact that it's coming from Emily, her sweet loving Emily, makes her heart clench.

"You should know I'm not one to just offer myself to just anybody." her voice cracks as her eyes shine with desperation.

They search Emily's for the truth because if anyone knows who she really is, it's Emily. She's always seen the good in her even when everyone swore she was the devil incarnate. But those brown eyes look at her with so much anguish that it breaks Alison's heart again, knowing she's responsible for causing Emily so much pain.

"No, you only do that when you need to need something from someone otherwise, you'd probably have let me fuck you much sooner than you have." Emily states vehemently, ultimately tired of the games Alison keeps playing with her.

"Call me a slut all you want, but don't demean us." the look on her face almost makes Emily regret her words.

"You give me no choice." she declares because she's too exhausted to keep up with the blonde, the way they've been teetering up and down like two kids on a seesaw, and Alison realizes that she's pushed Emily too far and this time she probably won't be coming back.

"Then believe what you want to believe." Alison realizes there's no talking her way out of this.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Emily stares at her in disbelief.

"What's the point?" it's useless because the brunette has clearly made her mind up and she didn't want to have this argument in front of their school. "If I tell you the truth, you'll think I'm lying and if I lie, well I really don't want to test the limits of how much you can possibly hate me." she turns and begins to head toward the street.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Emily calls out but Alison merely ignores her. "Alison."

"If you think I'm just going to stand here and just listen to you degrade how I feel for you then you've clearly swallowed too much chlorine." the blonde tries to move away but Emily has other ideas. The athletic teen grasps her hands, interlocking their fingers in what seems to be a firm but painless death grip. "Emily let me go!" her demands are pointedly ignored.

She knows better than to put up a struggle as the brunette guides her toward the school parking lot. She's ignoring the stares being thrown their way because she can't bring herself to care.

"If you think for a minute that I'm going to let you out of my sight after what happened last night, then you clearly have been breathing too much hairspray." Emily states as pulls her toward the passenger side of her car. "Now, sit." she commanded as she opened the door. Alison remained still and Emily let out a growl in frustration. "I promise I'll shut up." and with that the blonde sat in the car, letting Emily drive them in silence.

Alison should take into consideration the account that Emily's still willing to drive with her but her mind is too preoccupied caring for her breaking heart. Emily's still livid but she's willing to be around the blonde. She knows it isn't safe for Alison to be going anywhere alone.

XXXX

Emily drives back to Alison's place and the blonde quickly heads into her house whilst the athlete retrieves her things from the trunk of her car. Mr. DiLaurentis is probably staying late at his office again so they're glad they won't have to deal with questions and act like everything's alright.

As the brunette sets her overnight bag in Alison's closet, the blonde picks up her calculus book and begins to do her work.

Emily attempts to do the same and finds herself stuck on the same problem for about ten minutes. To be honest, she's stuck because her mind's a little too preoccupied between actually doing her work and thinking about what happened with Alison.

She doesn't hear the shuffling from her bed because she's too busy tapping the edge of her eraser onto her paper.

Suddenly, she finds Alison sitting by her, leaning in to get a look at the problem she's struggling with. Wordlessly, Alison grabs the pencil from her hand and begins to work out the problem. Emily tries her best to keep her attention on the problem but she can't help but keep her eyes on the beautiful blonde that's showing her the answer. When Alison sets down her pencil, Emily focuses on the piece of paper in front of her.

"There." Alison doesn't move from her spot in case the brunette needs her to explain something.

"Thanks." Emily whispers as she begins to work through how Alison solved the problem correctly. "Is that what you did while you were hiding?" she brunette questions. "Brush up on your calculus?" the tone in her voice is a little teasing but mostly, it conveys her genuine interest.

"I didn't want to go through life a high school drop-out so I took a few online courses." she answers.

She realizes then, how much Alison's been working her ass off, not only with A but with school as well. She knows the blonde is smart, not a genius like Spencer of course, but she's easily the second smartest out of the rest of them. Hanna didn't do as bad as some might think, Aria of course excelled in English, and whilst she and Alison always had the same grades, it seemed the blonde never really had to try.

"That makes sense." Emily muses.

This was probably what Alison did in her free time, read and study, while she was on the run. Pride swells in her chest as she can't help but admire the persevering blonde.

While the blonde may not be able to transfer her records from her online courses, at least she'll still have what she's learned. She can use the lessons in their classes to better her chances at getting into a good college. No doubt Alison will rock her S.A.T.'s and Emily suddenly finds herself grateful that the blonde returned during the beginning of senior year.

Yes she'll have to catch up, but from the looks of things, Alison isn't too far behind academically. She briefly entertains the thought of possibly attending the same college.

It's an absurd thought, seeing as they're still on the run from A, but Emily can't help herself. Blue meets brown as Emily realizes she's been caught gawking at the blonde. They stare at each other for God only knows how long. The runaway tries to decipher the athlete's thoughts until Emily lets out a small laugh because after all this time, her world still revolves around Alison DiLaurentis. It's always been Alison and she realizes it will always be Alison.

"Emily?" Alison looks at the athlete.

"I'm sorry." she breathes after settling down. "It's just seeing you with Caleb like that made me see red." her confession earns her a nod of understanding.

"I think you mean green." the blonde teases.

"I'm sorry for suggesting that what we have means nothing to you." Alison releases a grateful smile. "I was angry and I was taking it out on you." the brunette continues with her apology. "I don't you know, hate you." there's a better chance of dinosaurs coming back to life than Emily Fields hating Alison DiLaurentis. She places her hand on Alison's thigh, squeezing it gently. Bright blue eyes shine timidly. "I could never hate you."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you or Hanna." she assures. "I was actually trying to help her." it's her turn to be honest.

"I get it." she probably should have guessed it to be Alison's underhanded attempt to make Hanna to get her act together by making her jealous. "I'm sorry for calling you a slut." she regrets every hateful word she threw Alison's way. "I can honestly say that it is extremely hard to get into your pants." the comment causes earns her a whack on her face with a pillow.

And just like that they're reduced to giggles as Alison continues her assault with the deadly pillow. Emily laughs as she catches the blonde's wrist and begins to guide her down onto the floor.

She grabs the pillow from Alison's hand before settling it underneath the blonde's head. The tenderness in her action brings a small thankful smile to Alison's face. The athlete finds herself reaching out to the runaway. She pushes the girl's golden cascading locks back, giving her a clearer view of the blonde's features. Her fingers caress the shorter girl's cheek affectionately.

It's kind of amazing really, how quickly they fall into one another. It's hard to believe they were arguing just a short few hours ago.

Emily finds her gaze locked on Alison's lips. The blonde offers her a winning smile of encouragement and she finds herself leaning. Their lips meet for what seems like the thousandth time and while they've been doing this a lot, kissing and touching, Emily always feels like it's their first.

To Alison, each kiss is different. Emily seems to always know what she needs, what she deserves, and translates the messages with her mouth quite well.

It's amusing, really, how they break apart and come together once again. Alison's glad that she has Emily in her life. Even though she's hurt her countless times, the athlete's still willing to protect the runaway. Maybe just maybe, she can save Alison from herself. And Emily will endeavor her very best because even though she lies and manipulates those around her, Emily will always love her.

It's true what they say one really can't teach an old dog new tricks.

XXXX

So yeah, I know the way I'm writing this fic is kind of a mess right now. I'm trying too hard to coincide my story with spoilers and what's actually happening on the show. I haven't quite decided how much I should keep doing it. I think I'm just gonna keep picking the things that I find interesting and try to shove them in my story.

I want to thank everyone for the follows and the reviews. Keep the comments and reviews coming! I really enjoy reading feedback.


	5. Old Scores

Another update!

XXXX

They walk in through the backdoor and the sight of two brunettes in the kitchen greets them. Aria's slumped over the counter as Spencer, ever the gracious hostess, warms their bagels. The pair heads further into the room and takes their seats on the barstools over the kitchen island.

The genius set a plate down in front of the writer, causing the drooping girl to jump and nearly fall off the stool.

"Hey are you alright?" Emily asks, her face twisting with concern.

It warms Alison's heart, knowing that the bond between her friends has only strengthened. Despite her disappearance and all that A has done, the girls have stood by each other. It's clear that they'll always care for one another and no amount of texted threats is going to change this.

"Yeah," Aria assures as she straightens her posture and repositions herself on the stool. "I was up pretty late last night." she explains, weariness clear on her face.

"Thinking about anything in particular?" Alison questions.

"What difference does it make?" Spencer asks in irritation as she sets their food down on the counter. She doubts Alison is asking just for the sake of asking. There's always a purpose, a reason as to why Alison DiLaurentis does things and it is way too early in the morning to be playing her games. "She's losing sleep."

"She's not the only one is she?" bright blue eyes turn to toward the genius.

She's a bit of an expert on this matter seeing as ever she ran since she's dealt with the same struggle. Some night's she'd stay up, remembering what it felt like to be buried alive. Other nights she dreams that A has found her and there's no escape. For the past two years she tossed and turned, training her body to be alert at even the slightest sound.

"Can you blame us?" Spencer questions, her tone lacking patience. She looks over to the two newcomers. Her inquisitive gaze quickly becomes suspicious when she sees the well rested look on the pair's faces. "I'm surprised you two don't look as bad as we do." she keeps her eyes on them as she smears cream cheese on her bagel. Emily refuses to meet Spencer's gaze whilst Alison matches the intensity of her stare. "I mean after your little run in with A, I didn't think you'd be capable of closing your eyes." she notes.

"Having Emily makes it easy." Alison responds rather suggestively.

Emily coughs, her throat trying to swallow the bagel she was chewing down her esophagus. They haven't discussed telling their friends about the evolution in their relationship, mostly because they haven't really discussed it themselves. The blonde's practical confession is more than a little daunting. She's used to having Alison deny things. Her sultry reply is certainly unexpected.

The athlete feels a hand on her back and gazes into the owner of the appendage's bright blue depths. Alison runs comforting circles on her torso, face distorted with concern as her eyes shine with mischief.

"Thanks." she flashes a smile of gratitude Alison's way.

"It's the least I can do after the way you took care of me last night." the runaway replies, her eyes darkening with appreciation and a hint of want. "And this morning."

"Is there something going on?" Aria looks between her two friends, the air around them potent with tension. "I mean we look road kill and," her lips purse as she observes the pair. "You two are practically glowing." her eyes squint suspiciously as Alison takes her time taking her hand away from the small of Emily's back.

"That's what happens when you get a goodnight's sleep." Alison looks at her with those bright blue eyes. "Right Em?"

"Has your dad finished moving out Spencer?" the sentence leaves Emily's mouth before she can even think about it. Her question stuns the two other brunettes. She's always been the more sensitive, less blunt, of the friends. Emily's blushing face looks toward Alison briefly who only smirks in return. The blonde is clearly proud of the way her actions have caused the athlete to be so flustered. "I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed." with the way Alison is openly flirting with her, she muses to herself.

"No it's fine Em." Spencer sighs. "I should be ready to face questions like that."

"How are you holding up?" Alison asks with genuine concern, turning her attention from the athlete to focus on the genius, and Spencer's brow arches upward almost reaching her hairline.

"I'm fine." Spencer responds warily. It hurts to have Spencer and Aria look at her with such distrust but Alison can't really blame them. She did spend two years pretending to be dead after all. Plus they still have a plethora of issues, both past and present, they need to sort through. "I just thought that maybe they'd work things out after they talked."

"Maybe it isn't too late." Emily whispers and Alison finds herself smiling because the athlete is still big on happy endings.

"I think it is." Spencer begins forlornly. "I mean, my mom told me she still loves my dad," she confesses. "But there's just been too many secrets." the genius's brown eyes shine with unshed tears. "That she feels like their entire marriage was founded on lies." she explains.

"Even if you love the person there's only so many lies you can take." Aria notes knowingly.

Alison looks at Emily who returns her gaze, wondering if she's even remotely close to being deemed trustworthy. Most of all, she wants to know if she can earn the athlete's forgiveness. Emily grasps her hand and interlocks their fingers together before giving her appendage a gentle squeeze in response. She smiles because this can only mean she's well on her way to regaining Emily's absolution.

"Are we still talking about my parents or your 2 little slips?" Spencer asks, clearly wishing for a change in topic. The genius looks over to Alison and Emily for assistance in teasing the petite brunette but sees that the two aren't paying them any attention. The pair seems to be engaged in an intimate gaze. Her eyes travel down to their clasped hands and she can't help but wonder if she'd been too quick to shoot down Hanna's query about the two. "Or is Aria not the only one who's slipped recently?" the idea seems absolutely absurd but the evidence seems to contradict Spencer's beliefs.

Before the two shorter brunettes can press for answers, the sound of an opening door interrupts their conversation. They look toward the entrance and find Hanna standing there glaring at Alison.

"I thought you said it's just going to be us." Hanna remarks as she shuts the door behind her.

"Yeah well I lied." Spencer states obviously because really, the short haired blonde should know better by now. "You two need to sort this out right now." the genius looks between the two blondes pleadingly. "We can't afford dissent within our ranks!"

"God Spencer, we're girls not soldiers." Hanna points out.

"You're not just girls, you're my best friends and I'm already in some sick custody battle with my parents." the genius reminds. "I don't need to be in one with my friends too." Spencer reasons but her downtrodden look does nothing to extinguish the black and blonde haired girl's anger.

"I don't think that's true because Alison doesn't know what it means to be someone's friend." Hanna comments viciously.

"Oh wait and you do Hanna?" Emily comes to Alison's defense before anyone else can muster a response. She situates herself in front of Alison protectively. "You were so quick to let Alison leave I'm surprised you didn't just pack her up in a box and ship her off to China!"

"Down girl." Hanna commands in a biting tone. "I guess you're back to being Alison's little bitch." that gets Alison out of her seat faster the girls can blink.

"If anyone's being a little bitch it's you." Alison counters.

The unexpected reaction has brows rising from the other three girls while Emily finds herself almost swooning. They'd never seen Alison so willing to defend someone other than herself. Usually, she hangs back and just marvels at the chaos.

"Look, why don't we all just calm down." Aria begins.

Spencer and Aria look between their three friends, understanding there's more going on than they've been told. But somehow they're certain the reason for Hanna's agitated state has to do with Alison's return.

"Can you call your guard dog off me for a second?" the shorter haired blonde's practically demands. "I want to talk to you." her words seem to be unheard by Emily who remains standing between the two blondes. "Alone." she's almost certain her request will be denied seeing as they all probably think she's going to slap Alison before they even make it up the stairs.

Spencer and Aria look to each other before making their way out of the kitchen. They recognize their presence isn't really necessary and hope their friends would work out their issues.

The tallest brunette remains in place, eyes searching for Hanna's intentions in her dark blue depths. All she finds is anger and confusion. No doubt Hanna is going to spout off to Alison about the Caleb thing. And Emily can imagine the allegations that the short haired blonde will be making because she too was on board the jealousy train not too long ago.

"It's alright." Alison whispers.

Emily feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks at the owner of the limb. Bright blue eyes shine with reassurance. Emily nods her head, shooting Hanna a warning look before heading off to join Aria and Spencer upstairs.

"So who exactly is on your to do list aside from Caleb?" Hanna begins candidly.

"Please, I do have standards Hanna." Alison reminds, not really wanting to get into the discussion about how there's only one person on her so called list; Emily Fields.

"So now Caleb isn't good enough for you?" Hanna scoffs. "But I guess he's just perfect for Hefty Hanna? What about Travis? Think he's only into me because he likes herding cows?" Hanna rants. "Maybe you'll go after Travis too now," she accuses. "I mean I'm sure your two years away has put a dent in your sex life, maybe you'll just try on all our significant others." Hanna states. "Oh wait, I forgot about what a tease you are. Maybe you're just going to lead them on like you're doing with Emily."

"Don't bring Emily into this." it isn't fair to the athletic brunette. "This is between us." while Alison comprehends she hasn't really done anything, aside from putting on that show with Caleb, she isn't ignorant to the fact that she is the root of all of Hanna's distress.

"Why the hell not? You brought Caleb into this mess!"

"Which mess are we talking about Hanna," Alison crosses her arms in front of her chest. "A or you?" she doesn't want to sugarcoat things, now preferring to get straight to the point.

"Both!"

"So now you're saying it's my fault you're feeling like this?" Alison rolls her eyes. "I never put my finger down your throat and I certainly didn't tell you to let Mona turn you into Alison 2.0." she reminds. "You made those choices yourself." she isn't trying to wash her hands of the mess she's contributed to but she isn't going to take all the blame.

"Because of you!" Hanna screams. "Even after all these years, I still hear your voice." tears start streaming from her face.

Hanna feels her knees buckling as her emotions prove to be too heavy for her to carry. She sits on Spencer's couch, unable to keep the tears at bay. The distraught blonde feels the cushion dip by her and recognizes she isn't alone on the sofa.

"Hanna," Alison begins. "I was never the kind of friend you needed." she reaches out to the other blonde's face, slowly wiping her tears. And Alison sees how damaged her friend is. While she isn't the first one to leave a scar, Hanna's father did that when he left, Alison certainly didn't offer any assurances. "I made you feel like shit, like you were unwanted because you weren't beautiful." she grasps onto Hanna's hands. "But the thing is you've always been beautiful."

"I didn't know hefty was supposed to be French for pretty." Hanna's voice is laced with sarcasm.

"I tried my best not to let you see it," Alison continues, brushing Hanna's hair back behind her ear. "Because then you'd know that you're better than me." Hanna looks at her in disbelief. "You didn't need to lose weight for people to see that." she notes. "Sean was already a stuttering mess whenever you were around him." Alison recalls and Hanna lets out a small laugh. "I mean, look at you now rocking the grunge punk look like I never can." she squeezes the other blonde's hand. "And Mona may have dressed you like me but that's just the surface." blue meets blue and Alison can only hope her words will help Hanna heal. "You got to the top without having to terrorize your way through." she reminds the distraught blonde.

Hanna can see the rest of the unspoken truths in Alison's bright blues. And suddenly Hanna feels lighter as she comes to an understanding. She dressed like Alison but she never became anything like Alison who was cruel and cold to those she saw unfit. Alison would have never helped Lucas with the yearbook or even signed up for the decoration committee like she did.

She recalls Alison's words to Caleb and it all makes sense. She's never been Alison's clone. She was Hanna dressed like Alison. She's always been Hanna.

"Thank you." she finds it easier to breathe.

"For what it's worth," Alison gives her a small smile. "I really am sorry for everything I did to you." she finds herself being jumped by Hanna whose arms are wrapped around her waist.

She hugs Hanna in return. It isn't long until she sees three heads poking out from the stairway. She lets out a small laugh as the three brunettes head down the stairs. Aria and Spencer smile brightly at the sight of two hugging blondes but it's the look of contentment on Emily's face that causes her to smile so wide her cheeks begin to hurt.

The healing process has only begun but Alison's happy that she has done the right thing for once. Hanna squeezes her once more before they break apart.

They all head over to the kitchen counter and continue with their meal, conversing about inconsequential things as they do. The air around them feels a little lighter now that Hanna's back to her old sarcastic sober self. Soon they all gather their things and begin to head over to their cars.

Spencer reminds Hanna of a report that's due in two days as they walk through her backyard and Hanna comments that there's no way she'll be able to do anything seeing as her hangover will probably last for a month. The genius rolls her eyes but offers to help anyway. Hanna just smiles and then sets her attention on Aria, demanding to hear about her slip with Ezra. The petite brunette's mouth moves, opening and closing, but no words are released and Hanna laughs.

Alison finds that she'd gladly let Hanna treat her like an emotional punching bag if it means seeing her friend return to her jovial self.

XXXX

Emily finds herself suffering from fatigue. She never did while she was on the team and one would think that now she isn't spending any time in the pool, she wouldn't feel exhaustion. But the truth is she's never felt so worn and the reason for her drained state is sitting on the bench.

She walks closer to the pair and quickly offers an apology to Sydney because she won't be able to stay. She tells them Alison needs help with her homework and she can see the look of disappointment and resentment on Paige's face. What she doesn't understand is why Sydney's mirroring the exact look with the same intensity as her ex-girlfriend. Realizing that Emily's observing her, the expression is wiped from Sydney's face and suddenly she's smiling.

Emily feels a chill travel through her spine as she finds herself wondering why a new student in her senior year would suddenly be interested in taking up swimming competitively.

She decides to push the thought back, remembering that Alison's waiting for her all alone in the locker room. The blonde's supposed to be with Spencer but the genius has to oversee the relocation of her father's things. Alison makes a small comment about how it's probably not a good idea for her to be anywhere near Peter Hastings right now. Spencer agrees and Alison's bright blues glance in the athlete's direction.

As if on cue Emily jumps at the chance to spend time with the runaway, completely forgetting about helping Sydney today.

She apologizes once more, before making her way back to the lockers. The door swings open and she searches the room for that familiar shade of gold. Alison isn't where she left her and Emily's heart is pounding. She walks frantically through the room, eyes scanning every corner.

Thankfully, Emily finds the blonde unharmed and she lets out a breath she doesn't realize she's been holding.

"I thought I told you to stay by the door." she reminds.

"Relax Em," Alison rolls her eyes but the upward twitch in her mouth lets Emily know that her concern is greatly appreciated. "Unless A can walk through lockers, I doubt she'll be able to sneak up behind me." the runaway notes as she leans with her back against the locker. "I just didn't really want to see Paige and you..."Alison trails off in that vulnerable tone that Emily's certain she'll never get accustomed to hearing.

"You mean you didn't want to see the longing glances my ex-girlfriend keeps throwing my way?" Emily teases as she walks toward the blonde.

"Ex." Alison's ears perk up at hearing that label. While she knew Emily's relationship with Paige had been troubled, she'd never heard the athlete confirm that their relationship was definitely over. "I hope I had nothing to do with why you broke up." they both know that's a lie and try as she might, Alison can't wipe the triumphant smirk off her face.

While she's aware this doesn't really mean that she and Emily are together, a weird concept to grasp seeing as they've done so many things together and to each other, she finds herself ecstatic.

Because this means Emily's ended her relationship with Paige and the ex's were no longer hanging in limbo. This means that the athlete is single and completely available. Now she doesn't have to worry about Emily having to choose between her and Paige. Now that Paige is out of the picture, she can focus all her efforts on earning the athlete's trust and forgiveness.

"You had everything to do with it." Emily confesses.

She remembers back to why things ended in the first place. Paige had broken her word and told the cops about Alison being alive. The athlete wants to believe the other swimmer did it out of concern for her safety but she can't help but wonder if Paige did it because she wanted Alison to be caught, by the police or A Emily isn't certain. That's the question that will always be eating at her if they had stayed together because Paige has proven time and time again that Alison will always be a sore spot.

"I'm sorry." the blonde proclaims and Emily knows she'll never get tired of hearing sincerity coating Alison's words. "That you had to choose." she clarifies.

The athlete finds herself falling for Alison again. She must think that Emily had to toil over her decision so now she feels guilty for putting the brunette in such a position. Emily realizes how much Alison has grown. How events have shaped her into letting go of her cold calculating persona. Now, she's allowing the brunette to peel through her layers and see the woman beneath the lies. The athlete grasps the blonde's hand. The runaway interlocks their fingers as they lean against the lockers and Alison's smile grows brighter with every passing second. Emily can't remember a time where she saw the blonde smiling so vibrantly.

When she looks back she finds that Alison's smiles were always guarded, accompanied with a look of mischief and mystery. But now, the blonde's face holds no schemes.

"It wasn't much of a choice." Emily can't find it in herself to be guilty. "Even if this hadn't happened." she gestures at their clasped hands. "I'd have chosen you." she says, slightly surprised that there isn't a part of her screaming that she shouldn't be telling Alison all this. The sixteen year old Emily would be slapping her for giving Alison such power over her, she's sure. But the more time she spends with Alison, the more undeniable it becomes that she's really changed. "I'll always choose you." it will always be Alison.

"And I'll do my very best to show you how much I appreciate you." the blonde vows.

"You never told me whether or not you got my letter." Emily recalls the incident from the last time they were in the locker room, how Alison's brutal rejection had stung, and wonders if this memory was just as painful for the blonde.

"I did." Alison admits. "It was one of the reasons why I fought so hard to find out who A was in the first place." she confesses, her voice dropping lower as it's weighed down by her past mistakes. She still remembers the words Emily wrote and they ache more now than they ever did. "I wanted to be able to have a conversation with you where I didn't jump every time my phone beeped." there's a shy smile on her lips.

"And you say I'm big on happy endings." Emily teases earning a roll of the eyes from Alison.

"That's not true." Alison remarks. Bright blue eyes sparkle with mischief. "Because the last time we were in here, no one got a happy ending." her gaze darkens like she wants Emily to do something about this unfortunate truth.

"Well, that can easily be changed." Emily's all too willing to accept her challenge.

The athlete dips her head down, capturing Alison's lips with her own. The blonde responds eagerly to the taller girl's advances. Her arms wrap around Emily's neck while she feels the athlete's hands on her waist. They stand there with their lips locked in a passionate dance, their hands conveying messages of contentment while their bodies pressed against one another.

When oxygen becomes an issue they break apart with their lips not being more than a hair's width from touching.

Emily steps back and Alison immediately misses the heat they were sharing only seconds ago. The athlete clasps their hands together as they make their way toward the exit. The blonde can feel the brunette's eagerness as her pace increases with each step.

"Where are we going?" Alison asks, feeling that their intended destination is the cause for Emily's speed.

"Somewhere I can give you a happier ending." and suddenly the blonde gains momentum that rivals that of the athlete.

It's the least she can do after Alison so gallantly defended her honor against Hanna. Thankfully the two shorter brunettes had been too preoccupied with eavesdropping on the two blonde's conversation that they didn't think to question why Alison has suddenly become so touchy and keen on standing up for Emily.

In record time, they make it to the Fields home. The athlete and the blonde exit the car and enter the house hastily.

When they reach the confines of her room, the brunette pushes the blonde against her door gently. The runaway smiles and Emily responds by leaning in to press their lips together. The kiss of amusement quickly turns passionate as their bodies become heated. Emily is all too quick to cool the blonde down by ridding Alison of her clothes. Of course the blonde enthusiastically repays the favor by practically tearing off the brunette's shirt.

They stumble over to Emily's bed, happy for the fact that Mrs. Fields won't be home until close to dinner time. The afternoon passes as the girls lose themselves to each other between Emily's sheets.

Clearly neither thought it would feel this pleasurable to settle old scores.

XXXX

I can't wait for the upcoming episode. Who knows how that dinner's going to go?!

Anyway, thank you all for the support. I can't help but be grateful for all the followers and the favorites. Not going to lie though, I'm hoping for more reviews! I would really like to know what you think about the fic so far?

Thanks again!


	6. Old Story

The last update...

XXXX

Emily's room is filled with the sound of giggling as she and Alison roll around her bed in their underwear. They lay on her mattress, leaving fleeting touches against each other's skins. The sound coming from Alison's mouth evolves into a gasp after the brunette unclasps her bra and brushes her hand against the pale skin of the blonde's breast.

Alison arches at her touch, her hips lifting off the bed making it all that easier for Emily to slide the shorter girl's panties off.

Before she can properly worship the blonde, the athlete finds herself on her back as Alison hovers above her, effectively shifting the air of amusement into one of rampant desire. Bright blues drift back and forth from her chocolate brown eyes to her mouth. The predatory look in the runaway's eyes causes heat to pool between Emily's legs. She should be somewhat used to having Alison look at her like that, especially since they've been doing this a lot lately, but as Emily stares into those normally bright blues she finds they've darkened with a near animalistic look. Her heart pounds in anticipation, knowing somehow she's in for quite a ride.

The blonde doesn't waste any time as she rids the taller girl of her bra and captures the brunette's breast between her lips. Emily can feel the unbridled yearning in Alison's kisses. She feels the blonde's urgency with each stroke as the runaway's hand moves from her bosom, trailing down her stomach, before reaching the waist band of her panties. She pulls them off swiftly.

Alison doesn't ask for permission as she slips inside the athletic brunette. Emily releases a breathy moan at the unexpected yet completely welcome intrusion.

Suddenly she finds herself incapable of thinking as Alison free hand guides her leg to hook around the shorter girl's waist. She wraps her legs around the blonde whose mouth seems to be everywhere, nibbling and kissing with the intent on setting Emily's body ablaze with passion.

The runaway's lifted the swimmer's hips off the mattress as her fingers continue to disappear into the intoxicating crevice of Emily's womanhood.

She comes undone, thankful that Alison's has the forethought to swallow her screams by pressing their mouths together in a breathtaking kiss. Even though she hasn't had the chance to catch her breath, Emily knows the blonde isn't quite done.

The runaway's fingers are still inside of her, reaching deep within, as if they intended to touch her soul. She bites her mouth to keep herself from screaming when she feels Alison's thumb beginning to circle her clitoris. The blonde's also taken her nipple in her mouth, her tongue flicking with the right amount of pressure as she tastes the sweetness of Emily's skin. It doesn't take long for the brunette to reach the peak of ecstasy.

Emily takes the time to collect herself and her thoughts. Usually Alison's touches are halting, filled with hesitation, as they silently ask if the athlete wants to continue.

It strikes her, how throughout the course of their relationship she's been the one instigating these little entanglements. Alison's been a bit uncertain of her actions not only because she's never been with a girl but because she's seeking for the brunette's approval, Emily realizes. But it seems the blonde has regained her confidence. So far Emily's always been on top but that doesn't mean Alison will always be bottom.

"That was," Emily searches her brain for an apt description but finds her brain has been turned to mush.

Alison watches the rise and fall of the brunette's chest. She can't help but admire the work she's done as brown eyes look at her, satisfaction clear in her chocolate colored depths. The blonde finds herself leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" they separate allowing Alison to get a better view of all her accomplishments. Her fingers trace the bite mark placed on the part of Emily's neck which meets her shoulder. Her touch is rewarded by a shake of the head and a dazed reassuring smile. She sees the curiosity clouding Emily's chocolate colored depths. "I'm not going to lie," Alison begins to satiate the brunette's interest. "I'm still a little turned on from watching you fight for my life and all that." she says, effectively answering the question where all this is coming from.

"I understand." Emily replies with a smile. "I was more than a little turned on when you were defending me against Hanna." she confesses, knowing her cheeks are probably as red as a tomato.

"Oh?" the blonde's eyes sparkle with mischief. "Show me."

The swimmer finds herself rejuvenated by the simple request. The brunette straddles the blonde quickly before pressing their lips together. She fully intends on showing her just how much she appreciated Alison's chivalrous actions.

XXXX

Emily's hand pats the cold empty space beside her. Realizing she's alone in bed, the brunette sits up on her mattress. Her eyes struggle to get accustomed to the darkness that's enveloping her room but as soon as they've adjusted to the lack of light she sees the golden haired runaway standing in one of her oversized button ups by her shelf.

The soft moonlight cascades from the windows enveloping Alison and Emily can't help but marvel at how ethereal the blonde looks, with the light radiating around her body.

That and the pensive expression on the runaway's face draws Emily out of the bed. She walks over to the blonde and slips her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Alison leans into her embrace, pressing her back against the athlete's front and Emily sees what's got the blonde looking so thoughtful.

Emily sees the snow globe the blonde gave the day she disappeared in Alison's hands. She puts her chin on the runaway's shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" she asks.

"I'm glad you kept this." Alison smiles gratefully. "I wasn't sure you would." in all honesty, a part of her had been afraid that the brunette would have hurled it against her room.

"Why wouldn't I?" Emily finds the idea of throwing away anything from Alison absurd.

"I read your letter." she reminds. "I know how much I hurt you." it never occurred to Emily that the runaway gave her the gift as an apology. "You have every right to be upset, to be furious at me, for all that I've put you through." the regret weighing her tone further convinces the brunette of how much the blonde has evolved.

"I haven't forgotten but that doesn't mean I haven't forgiven you." because now she understands the runaway's motives.

Pushing her away was Alison's way of protecting her, of saving both of them. They were so young, so inexperienced with love and pain. Alison didn't know the meaning of loyalty. She knew nothing of sacrifice, of love. She'd have taken everything Emily had to give for granted. And the brunette would have blindly given everything she could to the blonde back then, saving nothing for herself.

She recalls their conversation the day Alison attempted to get her to break up with Ben. The blonde had been trying to get her to stand up for what she wants.

"I wasn't lying when I told you my grandmother gave this to me." she starts as she steps away from Emily's arms. She grasps the brunette's hands and proceeds to guide her toward the bench by the window. Emily sits and is pleasantly surprised when Alison straddles her legs. The blonde sits on the swimmer's lap, hands cradling the snow globe safely. "It was my favorite snow globe." she professes. "I know it looks simple but," they glance at the snow globe in her hands before meeting each other's gaze. "I was six years old and my parents were always arguing so they thought it'd be a good idea to send me to my grandmother's." Alison recalls with a fond smile on her face. "She led me into her study to show me all the things she'd been collecting since she was a little girl," she remembers the room, filled with antiquities aside from snow globes. "She saw me looking at this particular snow globe and told me a story about the girl inside the globe." the old Alison would have found the story ridiculously sappy but now, the blonde appreciates her time with her grandmother. "About how all the girl ever wanted was to be able to fly." she smiles. "So the bird told her, if she could reach her without climbing the tree, she'd carry on her back and together they'd fly away to wherever the little girl wanted." Emily hangs onto her every word. "Every chance I got, I'd sneak into that room and shake the globe." Alison admits with a timid smile. "I couldn't stop shaking it, thinking that maybe if I shook hard enough the girl will reach the bird perched up on the tree."

"Alison," the brunette breathes, trying to calm her beating heart.

She takes in the sight of the blonde. Alison's dressed in nothing but one of her button up shirts with her hair tousled and her face vacant of make-up. It isn't the first time she's seen her in this state of undress. But it is the first time she's seen the blonde look so vulnerable and honest, so willing to share her hopes and dreams.

To Emily, she's never looked more beautiful than she does now as she sits atop the brunette, naked and exposed as she wears her heart on her sleeve for Emily to see.

The blonde holds onto the object from her childhood memory with a tenderness that displays just how much the snow globe means to her. Emily watches as Alison places the snow globe beside them and once her hands were free, she grabs the brunette's hands and clasps their fingers together.

"I couldn't give you my heart back then," Alison whispers. "So I settled for giving you a reminder of my innocence instead."

She guides the athlete's hands to her chest and the brunette gasps as she feels the wild beating of Alison's heart. And Emily understands. The snow globe is a remnant of the runaway's past that had been untouched by lies. It came from a time where the blonde was filled with hope, blissfully unaware of cruel realities which shaped the formation of her cold persona.

Alison had wanted to give her the last, possibly the only, tangible proof that there was a time when she had virtue inside her.

"I," Emily's words are interrupted.

"I couldn't give you my heart back then," Alison repeats her earlier words. "Because I wasn't sure I had one." she confesses, knowing her incapacity for love. "But now I know," bright blues shine with such earnest affection. "I can give you my heart," she speaks softly and Emily can feel the back of her eyes burning. "I can give you all of me, Emily." and the runaway whispers the truth she thought she'd never be able to speak, the words that the swimmer never thought she'd hear.

Emily doesn't trust her voice so instead, she gazes up onto those bright blue depths. She slides one hand to the small of Alison's back as the other cups the blonde's cheek.

Their lips meet in a gentle kiss, one that does more to reassure each other. It's filled with acceptance, with hopes of overcoming trials and tribulations, with promises of a brighter future. It's filled with all the regret and sorrow they've spent years accumulating. Most of all, it's filled with all the love and forgiveness Alison's spent most of her years believing she has no right to have.

"It's only fair since you've always had me." Emily divulges the simple truth.

Even if A hadn't existed, she realizes she'd still be by the runaway's side, willingly allowing herself to remain in Alison's clutches because unlike the other girls their friendship was genuine for Emily and it dawns on her that the blonde probably feels the same. They didn't have a mentor apprentice relationship like Hanna and Alison did. Nor did they bond over boys and clothes like the blonde did with Aria. They certainly didn't possess a twisted Frenemy relationship designed on keeping each other on their toes like Spencer and Alison did.

Their friendship had been easy to form because it wasn't based on need and want like the others. Alison had no use for Emily seeing as they met before the athlete could even muster up the courage to look at other people, let alone other girls.

Looking back on it, she recognizes the sincerity between their interactions. Whenever they were alone, Alison never offered a snarky remark. Neither did she make demands and boss her around. When they were alone together, the blonde let her façade fall, even if only for a bit. The runaway did that because she felt safe around Emily. Neither of them knew she'd end up falling so deeply in love with Alison. She smiles and warmth fills Emily's chest.

She'd believed herself to be the innocent moth to the blonde's hazardous flame. Perhaps the ice queen had been just as hopeless to avoid her melting from the heat of her fire.

She's bound to Alison and for the first time in three years, Emily can't help but think that this is her greatest accomplishment because this can only mean that the runaway was tied to her as well. Their hearts, linked together by a chain that only strengthens as they share more truths and face more trials.

They look back at the past, wondering how the hell they ever found their way to each other but are ultimately grateful they're together.

It's clear to both young women that they needed the time to grow into the people they've become. A relationship would have been difficult to maintain back then. It seems even more improbable that they'd last now that A is back. Though Alison's no longer the manipulative ice queen and Emily's no longer the spineless swimmer, A is still pulling their strings and calling the shots.

The romantic in Emily brushes off this little fact not only because she so does want her happy ending with Alison but because isn't that how every love story goes? Two characters are pitied against forces they seemingly have no control over only to find their way back to one another. The greatest love stories, ones that have stood the test of time, have lovers torn apart by a misunderstanding or a lie only to be reunited by one grand romantic, or sometimes tragic, gesture before the curtain falls or the film ends.

Girl meets girl, girl loses girl, girl finds girl and live happily ever after. That's the formula for a romance. While they know their story isn't even close to finishing since A is still loose and still has her sights on killing Alison, they can't help but bask in contentment. It's so rare for them to have these moments of solitude.

They lay tangled in each other's arms, reveling in ecstasy, celebrating the fact they have the opportunity to be living through the famed same old story.

XXXX

What do you think of my spin on the story of this epic couple?

Thank you all for supporting my fic! I'd like to thank all those that reviewed, faved, and followed. I said this is the last update because I regret to inform you that this chapter in their life is done. I am happy to say that their story is far from over!

Look forward to a sequel that's going to be posted soon!


End file.
